Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizer. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a wire grid polarizer that may be used for a liquid crystal display apparatus and a display panel including the wire grid polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a liquid crystal layer to change arrangement of the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, optical properties such as a birefringence, an optical rotation, a dichroism, a light scattering or the like are changed to cause a visional change thereby displaying an image.
A liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a polarizer to control light transmittance. The polarizer may transmit a polarization component parallel to a transmitting axis, and may block a polarization component perpendicular to the transmitting axis.
Examples of the polarizer include an absorbing polarizer and a reflective polarizer. The reflective polarizer reflects a specific polarization component to perform polarization. The reflected polarization component may be reused by a reflective plate of a backlight assembly to increase brightness of a display apparatus. Furthermore, the reflective polarizer may be formed as a wire grid polarizer combined with a display panel to form an in-cell structure.
However, the wire grid polarizer has a greater ultraviolet (UV) light transmittance than the absorbing polarizer. A UV light may affect a liquid crystal layer or a thin film transistor in a liquid crystal display panel to deteriorate their characteristics. Thus, blocking UV light is preferred.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.